Clifford Underground
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After being accused of stealing Daffodil's bed, Clifford ran away and join the Sonic Underground.


One day at the apartment, Daffodil was the first one to wake up. When she got up, she realized that she was touching something hard. She looked down and she was touching the floor. She looked around and figure out where her bed is. She couldn't find it. So, she went to Clifford to figure out where it is.

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford."

Clifford yawned and said, "Hey Daffodil, what is it?"

Daffodil said, "Have you seen my bed? I couldn't find it anywhere."

Clifford said, "I don't know. Maybe Emily Elizabeth took it to the laundry."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, a bed doesn't go to the laundry and even if it does, she could've woke me up."

Clifford said, "Well, I hope you find it soon."

Daffodil looked suspicious at Clifford and she saw her squeaky carrot right behind her.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, why do you have my squeaky carrot?"

Clifford said, "Huh, how did that get there?"

Daffodil said, "Hmm."

Daffodil thought some more and then she realized something.

Daffodil said, "I know what happened. You stole my bed."

Clifford said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "You took my bed and I wanted back."

Clifford said, "But, I didn't take it Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, I am not kidding around. Give me back my bed or you will pay the price."

Clifford said, "I told you, I didn't take your bed. How can I take something that is too big to carry?"

Daffodil said, "You obviously done it after I fell asleep."

Clifford said, "For the last time, I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR BED!"

Daffodil said, "Okay, if you don't give my bed back for the last three hours, I will never talk to you ever."

Clifford gasped and Daffodil left the room. Clifford felt really sad. He started to whimpered until Norville flew by.

Norville said, "Hey there pup, what with the sad face?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil accused me of stealing her bed after I told her that I didn't do it."

Norville said, "Oh my."

Clifford said, "What am I gonna do? If I don't figure out something, Daffodil is gonna kill me."

Norville said, "Well there is only one thing you can do."

Clifford said, "What?"

Norville said, "You need to run. Run away and never return."

Clifford gasped and said, "But I can't leave the city."

Norville said, "Don't worry pup. I won't tell Daffodil where you are."

Clifford said, "Okay, should I leave a note?"

Norville said, "Don't worry pup. I don't think Daffodil would need you to leave her a note."

Clifford said, "Well okay. Bye."

So Clifford quickly ran out of the apartment. Later he decided to run out of the city. It took him hours of running so fast. His heart was beating faster and he couldn't stopped running. For two hours, he was into the forest. He stopped running and later he fainted. Pretty soon, a blue hedgehog named Sonic saw a small, red, puppy lying on the floor.

Sonic said, "Hey Sonia, Manic, come take a look."

Sonia and Manic quickly ran here and saw a small, red, puppy on the ground.

Sonia said, "Oh what a poor puppy."

Manic said, "What it doing here all alone?"

Sonic said, "I don't know, but let take him back to our headquarter."

So Sonic, Sonia, and Manic took the small, red, puppy back to their headquarter. After they got there, they placed him on a couch.

Manic said, "Are you sure he's okay?"

Sonic said, "I'm not sure."

Sonia said, "Well, he is still alive."

Sonic said, "Wait, I got an idea, maybe if we play him a song, he might wake up."

Manic said, "Great idea."

So the Underground use their medallion and started playing a song that will help wake the puppy up.

[Sonic, Sonia, and Manic]  
Please wake up little puppy  
please wake up little guy  
don't leave us stranded here  
and please do not die  
hurry hurry wake up now  
and we need to know what happened  
are you hurt or lost or scared or sick and please come back again  
please come back little puppy  
don't try to ignore us  
we will help you find a way  
and it only the three of us

After the song ended, Clifford started to wake up. He looked around the room and he was wondering where he is.

Clifford said, "Huh, where am I? What happened?"

Sonia said, "Hi there little puppy."

Clifford said, "Who are you?"

Sonic said, "Allow me to introduced you. I'm Sonic and this is my brother Manic and my sister Sonia."

Sonia said, "Hi sweetie."

Manic said, "What up man?"

Clifford said, "I'm Clifford."

Manic said, "We saw you lying on the forest and we brought you to Mobius."

Clifford said, "Oh, I don't think I wanna talk about it."

Sonia said, "What wrong?"

Clifford said, "I don't wanna tell you."

Sonia said, "Did something happened to your hometown?"

Clifford said, "No it not that." Clifford sighed.

Sonic said, "Well, how about if you join the Sonic Underground?"

Clifford said, "The Sonic Underground."

Manic said, "Yep. We all protect Mobius from Dr. Robotnik who uses a robotizer that can robotized anybody."

Clifford said, "But, how can I become a Sonic Underground?"

Sonic said, "Well, the first thing you need to do is to find your skill."

Clifford said, "My skill."

Sonia said, "Yeah. My skill is fashion."

Manic said, "My skill is stealing."

Sonic said, "And my skill is running fast and eating chilli dog."

Clifford said, "Well, my skill is digging, helping, and having big idea."

Manic said, "That good."

Sonia said, "Now we gotta find you a medallion."

Clifford said, "What that?"

Sonic said, "We use the medallion to sing and help defeat robot with loud noises. It is also a weapon."

Clifford said, "Cool, but I can't play any music."

Manic said, "Don't worry, I'll just go to the store and get you one."

Sonia said, "Manic no. You are not gonna steal any music."

Manic said, "Well how are we gonna find a music for Clifford?"

Sonic said, "Don't worry. I have a microphone that is really powerful."

Clifford said, Wow, how does it work?"

Sonic said, "Well you sing it to it first. If you wanna shoot laser, just hit the button and it will destroy the robot."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks."

Manic said, "Would you like to practice your singing?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

So Clifford picked up his microphone and he started to sing.

[Clifford]  
Can you see me riding on a Sonic boom  
I could capture a Pokemon that is Gloom  
there is nothing like a Jedi that can't stop me  
I'll avenge death to be or not to be  
yeah I'm awesome, this is Sparta  
I will become a Pokemon master  
yeah I'm awesome, to be or not to be  
I will also become a Sonic Underground

Clifford finished his song and the three were amazed

Sonia said, "Wow Clifford, that was great."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Sonic said, "We know you're going to be a great member of the Sonic Underground."

Clifford said, "Yep, I can't wait."

A moments later, the telephone rang. Sonic went to see who it is.

Sonic said, "Hello, this is the Sonic Underground speaking."

Cyrus said, "Sonic, I need you and your friends help. Robotnik build a device that can destroy the whole people in Mobius?"

Sonic said, "What?"

Cyrus said, "You gotta hurry Sonic."

Sonic said, "Don't worry Cyrus, the four of us will be here right away."

Cyrus said, "I thought there are three of you."

Sonic said, "We have a new member."

Cyrus said, "I DON'T CARE WHO IS THE NEW MEMBER IS, JUST GET OVER HERE FAST!"

Sonic said, "Alright, man, what a drama king."

Clifford said, "Can I come with you?"

Manic said, "Sure Clifford, just be careful. Robotropolis is really dangerous."

Clifford said, "Danger, Hah, I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!"

Sonia said, "Then let go."

So the four went to Robotropolis to find Robotnik. Meanwhile, back at the city, Daffodil was looking for Clifford. Soon, Norville flew in.

Daffodil said, "Hey Norville, have you seen Clifford?"

Norville said, "Uh, no, why?"

Daffodil said, "He was suppose to find my bed an hour ago, but he's not here."

Norville said, "Well he is a small pup. I mean, how can Clifford move something so big?"

Daffodil said, "Well that is true. Anyway, I gotta find him."

Norville said, "Wait Daffodil, Clifford isn't here."

Daffodil said, "What you mean?"

Norville said, "He ran away, because you accused him of stealing your bed."

Daffodil gasped and said, "And you did stop him, did you."

Norville said, "No, I told him to run away."

Daffodil said, "Norville, why would you do that?"

Norville said, "Hey don't blame me. If you haven't accused him of anything, none of this would've happen."

Daffodil said, "But we gotta bring him back."

Norville said, "But how, we don't know where he is."

Daffodil said, "Well, where did you last saw him?"

Norville said, "He was heading south."

Daffodil said, "Then let go."

So Daffodil and Norville left the apartment to look for Clifford. Meanwhile, Clifford and the other were getting close to Robotnik laboratory.

Clifford said, "So Sonic, how do you and your sibling protect the city?"

Sonic said, "Well, we are usually fast and have more ability into fighting."

Clifford said, "But, doesn't any of you get hurt."

Manic said, "Well, sometime."

Sonia said, "We usually get dirty after the battle."

Manic said, "Don't listen to her, she always hate getting dirty."

Sonia said, "Unleast I don't steal money from everybody."

Manic said, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Sonic said, "Guys, pipe down, were on a mission here."

As they were going in the laboratory, they were spotted. The Swatbot quickly arrested the four gang and took them to prison.

Clifford said, "Hey, get us outta here."

Robotnik said, "Well, well, well, look who's here. The three loser."

Sonic said, "Robotnik. We should've known it was you."

Robotnik said, "HAHAHAHAHAA! I knew you were gonna come here and who is your new phony friends."

Clifford said, "Who he calling phony?"

Robotnik said, "I think I know who you are. Your Daffodil's sister, Clifford."

Clifford gasped and said, "How did you know my name?"

Robotnik said, "Dingo and Sleet stole her bed and I make sure that you were framed instead of them."

Clifford gasped and said, "You fiend."

Manic said, "You let us go right now."

Robotnik said, "Oh I'll let you go alright, to the Roboticizer."

The four gasped and Robotnik left the dungeon.

Clifford said, "Guys, I don't wanna be a robot."

Sonia said, "Don't worry Clifford, remember we have the medallion."

Sonic said, "Maybe if we play a song for them, they would suffer."

Clifford said, "Let try it."

So the four made some music to sing.

[Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Clifford]  
We're gonna rock this place  
rock it hard  
were gonna beat the bad guys right from the start  
please don't give up  
we gotta beat them all  
just be careful and have a great fall

Robotnik said, "What is going on here?"

[Sonic]  
I am Sonic great and blue  
this loud music will blow you fuel

[Sonia]  
My fashion song will spark your eye  
making your ear drum die

[Manic]  
Rock and roll to the start  
we never ever come apart

[Clifford]  
We rock it loud, we rock it too  
this is also way past cool

Robotnik screamed and said, "Swatbot, destroy them."

So the Swatbot started charging. Sonic and the other started shooting them. Clifford tried to shoot them as well. Meanwhile, Daffodil and Norville were still looking for Clifford.

Norville said, "Hey Daffodil, do you think Clifford could've come here?"

Daffodil said, "Maybe. I just hope he's okay."

Soon, they saw lots of robots heading toward them. They quickly duck for covered.

Daffodil said, "Whoa, what is going on here?"

Norville said, "I don't know, but I have a Pinkie sense that Clifford might be where those robots are heading."

Daffodil said, "Then let go."

So Daffodil and Norville follow the robots to the dungeon. As they got there, they saw Clifford fighting robot with his new friends.

Daffodil said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Huh, Daffodil, Norville."

Norville said, "What going on?"

Clifford said, "We need to defeat those robot, oh and one more thing, Dingo and Sleet were the one who stole Daffodil's bed."

Daffodil gasped.

Norville said, "Don't worry pup, we'll help you."

So Daffodil and Norville tried to defeat the Swatbot. Norville uses gust to blow the Swatbot away and Daffodil use her feet to break it apart. Soon, every Swatbot were destroyed.

Manic said, "We did it."

Sonia said, "Yeah, but how are we gonna get out?"

Sonic said, "Don't worry, I got this."

Sonic quickly use his guitar and beam the laser through the bars."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks Sonic."

Sonic said, "No problem."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, are you alright?"

Clifford said, "I'm fine, but what are you doing here?"

Norville said, "We were looking for you."

Daffodil said, "We want you to come home."

Clifford said, "Home."

Daffodil said, "Yes, and I shouldn't have accused you of stealing my bed."

Clifford said, "Aw that's alright, but if I go home, what will happen to the Sonic Underground?"

Sonic said, "It okay Clifford. You were great out there, but I think you need to go back with your family."

Clifford said, "Oh."

Sonia said, "And you can keep the microphone to remember us."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks."

Norville said, "But what about Daffodil's bed?"

Sonic said, "Oh I'll get it."

So Sonic quickly got Daffodil's bed and gave it to her.

Daffodil said, "Wow, thanks Sonic."

Sonic said, "Your welcome."

Clifford said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Manic said, "Take care Clifford."

Sonia said, "We'll miss you."

Sonic said, "See ya."

Clifford said, "Bye guys."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Norville went back home as they goodbye to Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.

The End.


End file.
